Bloodstained Hurricane
by A l l a s t o r
Summary: Fifteen years after the events of Slipping into Crimson finds Jin in Makai with a new job and a new name. Operating alone as he waits for death to find him. Yet, at a chance meeting with someone from his past, can he find new meaning in life? --Sequel--
1. Rainstorms

Ah, hello minna-san. Heh, well, you all didn't have to wait long for me to create the first chapter of the sequel for Slipping into Crimson, did you? Okay then, I know you all don't want to read my ramblings so I'll just get to the warnings and disclaimers:

* * *

_**Bloodstained Hurricane**_

HieiKuramaFan

**Warnings** Bloody gory descriptions of battle, this one isn't meant to be a happy story either, so happy bubbles will be popped; However no suicide attempts as of yet. This story is Shounen ai/Yaoi themed, so I suggest if you don't like it, go find another story to read.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Togashi-sama. Every last bit of it, and the events occurring in this story are entirely fictional, none of it ever happened. So, you can't sue me for anything.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics, emphasized words are underlined.

…Happy Reading…

* * *

**_One, Rainstorms_**

Thunder. How sweet the rumbling sound it made. How absolutely fantastic it felt to be on the ground and look up into ominous dark clouds, hear the thunder roar, feel the earth beneath you shake with the power of its voice. Watch as the lightning flashes and strikes wherever it fancies. Yeah, that feeling. There was only one thing better than being on the ground to witness this.

Being in the air.

A red haired demon sped through the air, using the dark clouds around him as cover, deep blue eyes scanned the ground, watching the every move of the demons in which he hunted. They were scurrying and scrambling to be able to escape his prying eyes. Though they themselves could not see him, someone had tipped them off that the legendary bounty hunter known as Takaze, would be coming their way.

A grin slowly found its way onto the mouth of the bounty hunter in question, a small fang poking out over his bottom lip as he continued to speed onward. The lightning flashed right beside him and he could feel the electricity prickle his skin, causing the hair on his arms to stand up and his wild red hair seem all the more wilder.

His pointed ears twitched and his grin broadened as he turned and dove directly downwards, accelerating with each passing second he easily topped 350 MPH. He seemed to appear suddenly behind a fleeing demon, and simply sped over him nonchalantly, headed for two more escaping youkais. A second or two after he had passed the demon, which had been about to breathe a sigh of relief, suddenly found that his head snapped forward; the sickening crack! echoed loudly as his spinal cord snapped. His neck split horizontally at the base where it met with his shoulders, ripping away from the rest of the body. Blood spurted from the wound and jumped high into the dark sky, creating a "rain" of sorts, it created intricate patterns on the ground after it had fallen back to earth.

The demon's body kept running for ten steps or so before it fell and blood gushed out and pooled around the gaping hole where a head had been only moments before. The bounty hunter turned his head slightly, and after witnessing the death of his first kill tonight, he grinned wider and continued to speed after the two closest escapees. They had both stopped in their tracks to turn and watch their comrade fall, looks of utter shock plastered on their faces, mouths agape. The bounty hunter took his chance; creating a whirling tornado around his right arm, he slammed it into the skull of one, the damage instant. His skull tore and became disfigured, eyes popping out of their sockets and dropping to the ground while brains, blood, and other material spewed out of any opening it could find in the smashed head. The demon's body fell limply to the ground and now it was the other's turn. The other demon was dispatched with a kick to the stomach, causing blood to pour out of his mouth; and while he was doubled over, a hard elbow to the neck sent him sprawling to the ground, dead.

The bounty hunter stood proudly, hands on his hips, observing his work for a moment or two. He probably could've been a little less messy, he admitted to himself. Not much he could do about it now though. From a short distance away, two more demons sat huddled against a rock, watching the every move of the bounty hunter with utter fear. The shorter of the two turned to the other.

"D-did you see that?"

He stammered out. The other could only bring himself to nod numbly. The shorter one continued.

"He took out our f-first guy without even t-touching him… and the other t-two…"

He indicated towards the more recent of their dead companions. The taller one found his voice and said quietly.

"They don't call him the best bounty hunter in Makai for n-nothin you know. He's only been here for fifteen years, but…"

He glanced nervously over at where the bounty hunter still stood, reviewing his work.

"But what?"

The shorter asked. The taller one glanced one more time at the bounty hunter to make sure he was still there before turning back.

"But they say… he used to be a Shinobi…" 

The shorter one's eyes widened as he asked in a hushed whisper.

"…a Shinobi?"

The taller demon nodded, again checking to make sure the bounty hunter was still preoccupied with the carnage around him. He turned back to face the shorter one.

"Yeah, but they say he went crazy and quit 'cause of some incident where a guy killed himself and he got real upset about it. I guess he stayed on for another year or so after it happened, but then he just quit. Sounds a little retarded if you ask me though. Give up a job as a Shinobi just 'cause of one little death?"

The shorter one nodded his agreement, shifting so he could re-adjust his grip on the small crystal ball like item they'd stolen from a wealthy looking demon.

"Yeah, but… a Shinobi… wow. I wonder which element he was?"

He asked more to himself than the taller demon. The taller rolled his eyes.

"Well, why don't you just go over there and ask him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

He snapped at his shorter companion, who shrunk away from him slightly. They both nearly had a heart attack when they heard a new voice.

"Ah, I mightn't mind. I used to be a Shinobi, a Shinobi of wind to be exact."

They both looked upwards to see the grinning face of the bounty hunter. The shorter demon raised a shaky arm to point at him.

"T-then, your name's n-not Takaze, y-you're Jin!"

Jin's face kept his happy grin for a moment or two, before it became one of malice and his eyes flashed as he started advancing toward them.

"Yea, I am. An' now you have to die!"

The two demons had barley had time to scream before they were dead. He had simply snapped their necks, and he let the taller one, who was still in his grasp, fall to the ground.

Jin's feet touched the ground and he looked upwards at the darkened clouds. The thunder rumbled again and he could feel a drop or two of water hit his face. Before long the downpour had started, washing away all the blood and bits of flesh from him. He smiled up at the clouds with his eyes closed.

_Rain… you always loved the rain, didn't you?_

He glanced down at his arm, watching as the pale red water ran off of it. His eyes traveled to his wrist from there and his smile faded a bit.

_Didn't you, Yusuke…_

The lightning flashed, and the thunder rumbled angrily overhead. Jin didn't want to, but he let his thoughts wander to Yusuke as he started walking back in the direction of town.

_It was a night just like this, wasn't it? When you first tried to take your life, wasn't it? Yea, 'cause I remember flyin' through the rain with you to the hospital… Heh, I didn't know then all tha' was gonna happen to us…_

He wiped some of his sodden bangs out of his eyes, only to have them fall right back into place.

_It still hurts ta think of ya, you know that? It still hurts real bad Yusuke. Even though it's been, what? Over fifteen years now? _

A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked upwards again, watching the clouds move slowly as more rain continued to pour down upon him.

…_I want to be with you Yusuke. I really do, but… I can't bring meself ta commit suicide. An' that's why I became a bounty hunter… I don't have the strength to kill meself an' I don't want to have to live out the rest of my life as long as it'll go. That's why. I was hopin' tha' one of these days someone'll take me out…_

He took one last look at the carnage behind him, and took a body count in his head before he took flight into the sky; rising to an altitude where he could use the clouds for cover again.

_Heh, all of this just for you…_

He accelerated, he was still a good half hour or so from the town in whence he came, but he could cut the time in half if he just flew faster. The pained smile didn't leave him as he thought.

_Just for you…_

* * *

-End of First Chapter-

Well, what did everyone think? Please R&R and I'll update soon, unless there are virtually no reviews, then I'll just make this a one-shot.

-HieiKuramaFan


	2. Only a Memory

Hello yet again, everyone. Sorry it's taken so long for an update. I've been busy with school, other stories in the making, and I've also just been too stumped on how I wanted to start the second chapter of this. But I know now, obviously, so without further ado, here's the warnings and disclaimers.

* * *

_**Bloodstained Hurricane**_

HieiKuramaFan

**Warnings** Bloody gory descriptions of battle, this one isn't meant to be a happy story either, so happy bubbles will be popped; However no suicide attempts as of yet. This story is Shounen ai/Yaoi themed, so I suggest if you don't like it, go find another story to read.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Togashi-sama. Every last bit of it, and the events occurring in this story are entirely fictional, none of it ever happened. So, you can't sue me for anything.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics, emphasized words are underlined.

…Happy Reading…

* * *

_**Chapter Two, Only a Memory.**_

Upon the plains of Makai, within the territory that had once belonged to Raizen, lay a small town called Kelita. It was a quiet demonic town that sat halfway between the two demon cities Xorin, and Speara. A bit of a haven for weary travelers journeying between the two active cities. It was also an ideal spot to hire someone like a hit man, or a bounty hunter; which is why this was exactly Jin's destination.

The red haired former shinobi continued to soar through the ever-darkening sky, eyes fixed on the small rooftops in the distance that were slowly growing bigger and bigger as he drew closer to them. Finally he closed in and landed with a graceful bounce onto his feet and started off for the local tavern, Hell's Spitfire that doubled as in inn. As he gently pulled open the door of the tavern he was greeted with a cloud of pipe smoke, the smell of whiskey and brandy, talk and laughter, and lively music.

The inn was crowded and noisy but it had a happy and warm feeling to it. Carefully stepping around tables, stools, kegs filled with mulled mead, whiskey, brandy, beer, and other assorted liquids, happy drunks passed out on the floor, he scanned the room with his deep blue eyes until he found who he was looking for. Over there, in the corner sat a cloaked figure that was bent over his mug and drinking deeply from it. Jin made his way over to him and knocked his knuckles against the table to get his attention.

The other man slowly turned his hooded face upwards to look at Jin and raised his hand to his mouth and used his sleeve to wipe away the droplets of brandy that had been leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Well, have you done what I've asked you?"

He asked in a hoarse croak. Jin nodded and held out his hand to receive payment.

"I have. An' now I want what we promised. An' all of it too; none of this only givin' me half of a little less than full."

The cloaked man grumbled something as he reached his other hand into the folds of his cloak and pulled out a small satchel filled with coins and set it in Jin's hand. Jin's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously as he judged the weight of the satchel in his hand.

"Hmm… seems a' bit light, doesn't it? Are ya sure ya paid me all we agreed on earlier?"

The man nodded and grunted. He placed his hand around the handle of his mug and brought it up to his mouth again. After lowering it he said.

"Yeah stranger, it's all there. Everything I promised to give you."

Jin still didn't seem convinced but when the cloaked man flashed him a grin, he knew he wasn't lying. In addition to coins, there were more than likely paper money in there too, something equivalent to nigen dollar bills. He nodded once and started away from the corner and towards the other side of the room.

As he passed by the bar, a kind voice said.

"Hey Takaze, can I get ya anything?"

He turned his head and his eyes came to rest upon the face of the barmaid and innkeeper, Sariah. She stood at only about five-foot three, with shoulder length dark blue hair. Her eyes were a dazzling lime green and she was a water apparition. Only about 256 years of age, still quite young. If she had been a nigen, she would have been about eighteen or nineteen. Jin shook his head slightly as he passed by.

"Nah thanks, not tonight… I just wan' to go ta bed."

She set down the glass she had been wiping and with her curious eyes upon him asked.

"Are you sure? I think Mekare and Salazar are going to pull out their flutes later and really get a good time started in here."

Jin again shook his head politely before he continued on his way to the other side of the room. Once there, he proceeded up the narrow flight of stairs that led up to the second floor where the rooms were located.

As Sariah watched him go, a wave of sadness started to tap into her mood. There was something on his mind and she knew there was. She absently picked up another glass and began wiping it down as her thoughts wandered.

_I wonder what's wrong with him? Sure, I know Takaze's a big bounty hunter; but still… Usually in an atmosphere like this he seems so happy and fun. He laughs and has a great time with the rest of us. It's like he's a different person. But… then there are times like this where he seems so distant, so cold. And I can't help but find myself wondering what's on his mind. I wish he would tell me… he's actually started talking to me more, it's almost as though we could be considered friends… but just because he's a bounty hunter and I'm a simple barmaid and innkeeper doesn't mean…_

Her eyes traveled over to the stairway where Jin had been minutes before. She smiled softly to herself and went back to her glass wiping.

_Doesn't mean I can't like him… does it?_

At that moment, Mekare called over to her and Sariah lifted her head before she smiled and called.

"Yes, I'll be over in a second!"

She placed the glass back on the shelf it belonged on and set her rag down on the counter top before she came out from behind the bar to join them in a round of flute-playing, dancing, and singing.

* * *

Jin walked down the long hallways to his room, finally reaching the door, he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked it; letting it swing open before he stepped through. Darkness and shadow greeted his eyes. His room was silent and empty, save the bed in the corner. He had started walking over toward the bed, when a silhouette off to the right caught his eye.

He turned. The figure was standing with its back to him. It appeared to diffidently be male and only about five six in height from the look of him. He couldn't see any outline to indicate long hair, so Jin was now assuming it was short. The figure stood in a pose with his hips tilted slightly to the right, arms crossed or so it appeared to be. A classic stance of a delinquent...

Delinquent… his eyes widened slightly. He knew that stance! But.. it couldn't be… Slowly he started forward, breath catching in his throat. However; once he started to reach a hand out to touch him, the silhouette vanished and became only the humble darkness that already filled his room to the brim it seemed; and Jin realized that his mind had only played a trick on him and not a very funny one at that.

He swallowed down the lump that had risen in his throat and tried to blink back the wetness that was forming in his eyes. For a few fleeting seconds there, he had actually hoped, no- believed that Yusuke had been in the room with him. But he should've known better. So the former Reikai detective had been famous for dying but coming back after a few days or in a few hours time; but Jin had already given him over fifteen years to come back. And as he hadn't yet, the former shinobi had given up hope of ever seeing his Yusuke again. Or at least, while he was in this world. Death seemed to be the only place where they could ever be together again.

He turned back to his bed and gently lowered himself down upon it; laying face down with his face planted firmly in his pillow. He tried his hardest not to cry. There was a time long ago when he had thought he could cry no more; but he had been able to prove himself wrong several times. And now he had another one to add to that list.

The tears dropped silently from his eyes and slid down his cheeks and his body shook slightly from the light sobs that escaped his lips. He slid a hand beneath his pillow and pulled out a very wrinkled and old photograph. Rolling over onto his back, he turned his blue eyes upward to look at it; tears still flowing freely down his face.

It was a picture of Yusuke. A happy smiling picture of Yusuke. Taken when he had been at the peak of his recovery from his suicidal thoughts. Jin's lip trembled as another sob escaped him and echoed slightly around his otherwise silent room.

"Why Yusuke?"

He whispered.

"Why did you have ta go? If only I had come back sooner, then you wouldn't be… it's all my fault. I'm sorry Yusuke-chan, I broke my promise ta you… But… I need you. Kamis, if only I could go back… I need you Yusuke. I'm lost without ya. You were my light in the dark an' now I feel like this overwhelming shadow is pressing in on me and could crush me flat at any second unless it was driven away…"

He wiped his eyes slightly and then touched his fingers to Yusuke's face in the photograph before he whispered softly.

"You used to do that for me…"

He hugged the picture close to his chest and continued to sob quietly. He lay that way for an hour or two until the tears that wanted still to come, could not. He found that his eyelids had become very heavy and he found them starting to drop over his empty blue eyes. He fell asleep that night whispering quietly to the darkness of his room.

"But ya won't come back… will ya? No, because to all of us who used ta know you you're only a memory now, aren't ya?"

After speaking that to the seemingly vast dark, he thought to himself.

…_Not to me…_

* * *

End of Chapter two.

Oh my god! I am very extremely sorry about the long wait for the update. One of my good friends Ashley just died a little while ago. She was hit by a car and killed and I just haven't been in the mood to do a lot of anything since, otherwise this would've been up sooner. Again, gomen nasi, and I will try to update quicker next time. So please don't give up on me.

-HieiKuramaFan


End file.
